New Directions
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Um...even I don't really know what this is about. A Glee/ Rent crossover. Review, leave comments on what you want to happen and such. This is practically a open book where reviewers write the pages.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a test run fic folks! My first Glee anything fic. I just made it easier for myself for incorporating Rent into it. Review if you like it and want me to continue. Cause this is like play dodgeball with cinderblocks.

I do not own RENT or Glee.

As I walked into McKinely High for the First time, I didn't know what to expect.

Honestly! It was so much different from Scarsdale that it wasn't even funny.

Why even move from New York, to a barely there town of Lima, Ohio. Just why?

Already I can tell that I was probably going to be the shortest freshman here, or probably in the entire school, boy and girl.

Students whipped by me constantly making me dizzy I had no Idea of where to freaking go!

Mom was supposed to walk me in, at least for the first day, so I know where the principal's office is, but she had to take care of the moving trucks coming in today, to move our furniture from Scarsdale into our new home.

Now I'm regretting leaving Scarsdale.

I walk blindly until I accidentally bump into a tall lady with a blue jumpsuit on.

"Watch it Short Stack!" She yells at me before walking away.

I feel like shriveling up in a ball. I just want to go back to my little sniveling, stuffy Jewish community, and suffer with Nannette over there.

I look up as someone taps me on my shoulder.

"You're gonna get run over if ya just stand in the middle of the hall way."

A taller boy said, his green eyes piercing mine, with a solid black shirt on and…plaid pants?

"The name's Roger. Now are you gonna tell me your name, or are you just going to quiver in the middle of the hallway?"

I want to get mad at his attitude, but can't since he is the only one who has talked to me, or hasn't made fun of me, well entirely.

"Um, Mark… Mark Cohen?" I say with uncertainty. I'm just nervous, people keep bumping into me, and I just need to find the principal's office.

"You don't know your own name? Seesh." He says with a roll of his arrogant eyes.

"Sorry then." I snapped irritated.

"Woah, kid's got spunk. You'll be fine here. Now what are you doing here Marky?" Roger said still arrogant, however mirth showing in his eyes.

"I'm transferring here. I just need to see the principal."

Roger smiled, but it was more of a creepy smile.

"Sure. I'll take ya."

He grabbed me by the shoulder roughly and led me out of the double doors… that I just came from.

"Um, I'm pretty sure the principal's office would be inside the school." I said uneasily as he led me outside, almost shoving me toward a big group of people.

They don't look nice.

"Hey Davis!" A guy with a jersey on and a mohawk greeted Roger apparently.

"Sup Puck, brought a newbie. Let's give him the McKinely welcome. Sup Finn." Roger smirked and Puck smiled. Another dude just nodded as he watched with a half-smile half-frown on his face.

I realize now that I walked into a trap. A setup. And now me and some other taller preppy kid were about to get jumped or something.

"Wait! This is cashmere!" The taller preppy boy yelled, taking off his jacket and throwing his briefcase at a jock.

"Okay." He said finality as they picked him up…and threw him into the dumpster.

Then all eyes were on me.

"No, no. Please don't." I begged.

"Oh yes, yes." Puck said chuckling at me.

"Wait! Wait!" I yelled as they Roger and Puck picked me up and me, my scarf, and camera went flying into the dumpster.

Welcome to McKinely High


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter, More glee kids introduced, and Rent kids! This is just the beginning. I still don't know where this story is going…

I do not own Rent or Glee.

* * *

The preppy boy wastes no time struggling to get out of the dumpster, while I struggle to take the overwhelming nasty bags of trash from off the top of me, before they swallow my body whole in a neverending eternity of stinkiness.

A hand helps pull me up and out of the dumpster, to where I majestically fall onto the hard concrete pavement.

"Ouch." I mumble, before I see my camera lenses covered with something with the likeness of sour trash juice.

I have no choice but to clean the lens with my stinky, stained blue and white scarf.

"Eew." I grimace as it leaves only smears.

"That's why you take off your valuables, before they throw you into the dumpster of doom. I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

I look up to see Kurt trying to readjust himself, and his disheveled hair.

"Do they do this everyday?"

"Yes sir-eee, those Neanderthal pigheads just don't know when to stop. Including Puckerman. You get used to it after a while."

"Is this the worst of it at least, and I'm Mark, Mark Cohen." I say frustrated that the smear won't come off the lenses.

"Well, there's this, and being slushied, and constant teasing for being a Lima Loser in this school… They're pretty much the same in morale. So, you're new?"

"Uh, yeah. Started today."

"Well duh, everybody did. It's the first day of school. Now, I guess I can show you to the principal's office, the real one." Kurt said, taking a piece of bubble gum wrapper from his hair in disgust.

"Okay, and thanks. I guess you've gone through this a couple times…" I let the sentence hang in the air, as we made our way to the school.

I think I just made my new friend. As long as he doesn't dump me in a dumpster…

* * *

"Oh my God! Did you see that little kid fly into that dumpster? Freakin Hilarious! I swear Karofsky, you should have been there!" Roger bellowed in the locker rooms at 3rd period.

"What's his name?" Karofsky, said slamming his locker closed in the lockeroom as he put on his letterman jacket.

"It's like Mark Camden, Corden, something. You should have heard him begging us to not throw him in the dumpster." Roger Davis, fellow bully and Jock said closing his locker, spraying Axe all over his body, not bothering to hit the showers.

"Yeah, he was as light as a feather too. Dude must be less that that pouty lipped fairy boy." Noah Puckerman added, combing his Mohawk, before winking at his reflection and walking away for Math that he was going to skip.

"Well, I gotta go, April's waiting, if you know what I mean." Roger wriggled his eyebrows, before Karofsky punched the Roger's arm, for good luck, as Roger left for the boiler room to nail his girlfriend.

* * *

Tina, Mimi, and Angel walked through the halls together. Mimi and Angel had just met Tina in 1st period, but they already clicked.

Tina saw Mr. Schuester put up a sign up for Glee Club.

"G-G-Guys, do you think we should join?" Tina asked, staring at the sign up on the corkboard.

Mimi Marquez looked enthusiastic about it, while Angel Dumott looked a little uneasy about it.

"I don't know… maybe it's best if we just lay low. You guys weren't here last year, but Glee sucked." Angel, second year freshman replied.

"But Angel! I heard you sing before! You're awesome!" Mimi said, trying to convince him to sign up.

"But-" Angel complained.

"No buts! If I sign up, you do too!" Mimi said, pulling Angel with her, Tina in tow, as all of them signed their names sloppily on the sign up.

"I'm going to regret this." Angel groaned, as he walked away towards 4th period.


End file.
